


Locket

by m4delin



Series: Tumblr one-shots [5]
Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, adventurer!yancy, swap au, thief!illinois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: One of Illinois’ favorite things are when Yancy returns back to the Manor. This time he returns with something he usually don’t have. Illinois are too curious for his own good
Relationships: ILY - Relationship, Yancy/Illinois, yanois
Series: Tumblr one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Locket

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to be frustrated at me, but this was too cute to not to write. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Song: The Sun by Parov Stelar

“ _ Now I’m gonna tell my momma, that I’m a traveller, I’m gonna follow the sun~ _ ”

The deep and smooth voice made Illinois look up from the book he was reading.

“ _ Don’t stop, you got to move, keep moving on, moving on, I’m never gonna stop~ _ ”

A grin grew on Illinois lips as he scrambled out of bed and basically ran to the window to push it open.

“ _ Now I’m gonna tell my momma, that I’m a traveller, I’m gonna follow the sun~ _ ”

Illinois quickly looked around until he spotted the singing man, walking down the street. The hat,  _ which he’s supposed to wear on his head in this sunny weather goddamnit _ , hanging around his neck, a backpack over his shoulders and his walking stick in hand. The song continued to leave Yancy’s mouth as he danced a few steps every now and then and Illinois could bet that he was smiling.

This was one of Illinois’ favorite sights.

He sighed and leaned into his hand as he watched the man getting closer to the Manor. If it hadn’t been for the pretty sight, he could’ve fallen asleep to his voice.

When the song started to slow down Illinois couldn’t help the mischievous grin.

“Oh, Romeo! Where are thy!” Illinois said loudly, draping himself against side of the windowsill.

Yancy stopped in his walking and it only took a few seconds for him to see Illinois. He could hear Yancy’s burst of laughter.

“Since when did I become Romeo?” Yancy asked as he walked onto the yard and towards Illinois’ window.

Illinois removed himself from the side and grinned down at his friend. “Just now. Like, a musical Romeo!”

Yancy leaned on his stick and tilted his head to the side. “Have yous even read Romeo and Juliet?”

“Nope!” Illinois let out a laughter. “Sooo…. You coming in?”

Yancy huffed. “Well, I would already be inside if someone hadn’t distracted me!” He straightened up and fixed his backpack. “Are any of the others home?”

“No.”

“Not even Will or Dame?”

“Dame went off on another search and Will are watching him.”

“That bad huh?”

Illinois didn’t respond to that. He didn’t need to.

Yancy cleared his throat. “Well then, comin’ in.” With that, he walked away and around the corner. Illinois hurried over to the door of his room and down the stairs, leaving the window open.

He took the last step down of the stairs as the front door opened and Yancy stepped inside.

Yancy let out a laughter. “Damn, youses like a puppy, ain’t you?”

An innocent smile made it to Illinois’ lips. “I just want to greet my best friend who I haven’t seen in forever!”

“A puppy then.”

“And yours only,” Illinois said and they stared at each other for a bit before Illinois grinned and pulled Yancy into a hug.

“Missed you, Cyan! You need to stop going on adventures all the time!”

Arms wrapped themselves around Illinois and Yancy leaned into him, resting his forehead against Illinois’ shoulder. “Missed yous too, Nois.”

It felt nice being wrapped in Yancy’s embrace. Strong arms keeping him safe, hair tickling his neck, the smell of dirt mixed with warmth.

A glint of gold around Yancy’s neck made him curious.

He gave him a final squeeze before he moved a hand up and patted Yancy on the back. When they let each other go, he rested his hands on Yancy’s arms. “I want you to tell me everything of your adventure! Go and sit down, I’ll fetch something to drink!”

Yancy nodded and with that, Illinois slinked away towards the kitchen.

When he was sure he was alone, he opened his hand to stare at the item he took from Yancy.

“A locket, huh?” He hummed and turned it around in his hands. The necklace was made of gold, more fakegold than real gold from what Illinois could see, and was delicately decorated with swirls and flowers. It was a simple push lock so anyone would be able to open it.

He knew it would be a break of privacy if he opened it, but he needed to know what inquired the adventurer to suddenly wear a locket. After all, Yancy never wore any jewelry before.

Without anymore hesitation, Illinois opened it with a grin, curiousness overtaking him. The grin fell when his own smiling face looks back at him.

The picture is small, seeing that the locket itself aren’t very big. But it was undoubtedly him. Illinois stared at it, trying to remember when the picture were taken. He seemed amused by something if the crinkles by his eyes were anything to go by.

“Nois, what’s taking you-” The voice abruptly stopped and before Illinois could tear his eyes away from the locket, a hand snatched the necklace from his hands.

Blinking, he looked up to see Yancy red as a tomato, all flustered as he was pressing his hands close to his chest. His eyes were avoiding Illinois.

Hesitantly, Illinois reached a hand out towards Yancy. “Yancy-”

“Don’t!”

Illinois let his hand drop and silence began to stretched out between them.

Yancy took a shaky breath as he straightened up, still avoiding to look at Illinois. “Just- don’t. Not a word.”

Thoughts and questions were rushing by in his mind, but everything stilled as he noticed the slight tremble in Yancy’s body. Yancy never trembled.

“You know-” Illinois begun, his heart breaking at Yancy’s defensive rise of his shoulders- “why do you insist on having a hat with you when you don’t wear it? It’s meant to protect you from the sun.”

The sight of Yancy’s whole body relaxing was wonderful, but it distracted him from noticing Yancy reaching behind him, grabbing said hat before shoving it into Illinois’ face, startling laughter out of him.

“Shut up,” Yancy grumbled but Illinois could see the smile on his lips when he pulled the hat down. He smiled brightly back at his friend who just shook his head. “Just, go and get those drinks, will yous?” Yancy said before he turned around to walk back to the living room.

Illinois smiled softly as he tugged at the hem of the hat. That was a surprising discovery, but not a unpleasant one.

Putting the hat on top of his head, he turned around to fix those drinks he’d promised earlier.


End file.
